Honey Money
by Reyna Bee
Summary: Setelah resmi menikah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi bulan madu ke Jepang. Bagaimanakah malam pertama yang dilalui mereka? Apa jadinya jika Chanyeol meng-upload foto mereka di akun instagram? Please RnR! [CHANBAEK / GS!] First night story! Romance!


**Honey Money **

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**It's Genderswitch!**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Rated T to M (untuk aman di M)**

**.**

**Full of romance and fluff ^^ first night story**

**.**

**This story is mine! EXO's belong to the God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok lelaki jangkung yang semula masih terlelap di bawah alam sadar itu kini mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Untuk sesaat ia menguap sambil menatapi sekeliling. Detik berikutnya lelaki itu terlonjak kala mendapati bangku di sampingnya telah kosong. Matanya mulai melacak sekali lagi untuk mencari keberadaan wanitanya.

Tak lama dari arah toilet seorang perempuan tengah melangkah diiringi dengan suara ketukan high heels yang menyeruak di antara suara mesin penerbangan. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya kala melihat sosok lelakinya di antara deret kursi penumpang lain yang tengah tertidur.

Lelaki itu Park Chanyeol. Suaminya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir," dengus lelaki jangkung itu kesal.

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas sembari merapikan anak rambutnya yang berjatuhan tak beraturan. "Geurae, aku memang terlalu indah. Tidak melihatku sehari saja kau bisa pingsan kan?" jawabnya dengan nada sexy.

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di bibir. "Kalau kau bicara lagi aku tak akan segan-segan untuk memakanmu sekarang juga baby."

"Lakukan saja dan aku akan berteriak."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Dan aku akan menunjukkan bukti nikah kita."

Baekhyun menatap lelaki di sampingnya dengan angkuh. Seolah ia yang paling berkuasa. "Itu tidak akan berlaku karena kau melakukan tindak pelecehan di dalam pesawat. Ditambah lagi pemaksaan dan kekerasan."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Huh. Chanyeol tak akan pernah membiarkan perempuan cantik itu menang atas dirinya. Dalam hati tawa liciknya muncul. Baekhyun tak tahu seringaian jahat sudah terpatri di wajah Chanyeol sejak tadi.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol sudah berhasil menekap mulut Baekhyun dan mendorongnya mendesak dinding pesawat. Baekhnyun membulatkan mata kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong-dorong bahkan memukul dada bidang Chanyeol agar lelaki itu melepaskan jeratannya.

"Hmmptt—"

"Terkadang kau terlalu berisik jika tidak dibungkam," Chanyeol tertawa.

"Leppashh hmmp—"

Chanyeol menyerah ketika dirasa pukulan Baekhyun di tubuhnya semakin kuat. Ia tertawa lebar melihat hidung kemerahan dan nafas tersengal yang membahana dari istrinya. Tak peduli dengan itu, didorongnya lagi tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan kuat hingga perempuan itu kembali melesak di dinding. Kali ini benar-benar terhimpit. Kemudian Chanyeol menciumnya dengan gerakan lembut. Namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin menuntut karena lidah Chanyeol terus menjilati bibir kemerahan manis istrinya dibalik French Kiss mereka. Juga lidahnya yang bermain secara lihai di dalam mulut sang wanita.

BRUGH...

Dengan satu hentakan kuat Baekhyun berhasil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Pandangannya nampak tak suka pada si lelaki. Ia menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang basah oleh sesapan menggairahkan suaminya. Baekhyun mendecak sebal dan merogoh tisu dari balik tas kecilnya.

"Kurang ajar! Tak tahu malu!" Baekhyun melirik dengan sinis sambil membersihkan bibirnya yang basah.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu berbisik lirih. "Kau akan mendapat yang lebih dari ini jika macam-macam baby."

"Oh. Baiklah. Berapa bayaran yang akan kuperoleh?"

Chanyeol menyeringai sambil menyampirkan tangannya. "Kau terdengar seperti seorang pelacur."

"Ck... Dan kau! Kau seperti seorang lelaki rendah yang tengah mengemis pada pelacur."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ejekan Baekhyun. Tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun mengerat. "Akui saja kau sudah jatuh pada lelaki rendah itu."

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi cengkraman Chanyeol begitu kuat pada tubuhnya. Baekhyun benci dengan tubuh kecilnya yang selalu membuatnya terkurung di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kau benar-benar tidak punya malu!" desisnya tajam. Baekhyun terus melirik kursi penumpang lain. Dalam hati berdoa agar tak ada yang mendengar suara mereka, terlebih melihat mereka bermesraan di jam tidur seperti ini. Semoga saja penumpang-penumpang di sekeliling mereka tetap terjaga.

"Memang," jawab Chanyeol lirih sambil menciumi leher jenjang istrinya. Hingga terdengar suara desahan lirih dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum karena telah menang.

"Yeol! Emmhh..." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara teredam. Perempuan itu dapat merasakan nafas lembut suaminya yang menerpa pori-pori kulitnya. Itu membuatnya sedikit lemas dan melayang.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun memang sok galak dan pemarah. Tapi wanita itu tetap saja lemah dan tak berdaya setiap menghadapi ketampanan dan kharisma seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun dari dekapannya. Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum menang. Dengan gerakan lembut disingkirkannya poni Baekhyun yang berantakan. Kembali tawa terdengar ketika melihat wajah istrinya yang cemberut.

"Wae? Kau marah padaku?"

Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol. "Kau punya otak?"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum. "Aku hanya bercanda baby. Cepatlah tidur."

Dan satu kecupan ringan membawa mereka menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menyeret kopernya dengan jengkel. Baru saja ia bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba suara speaker pesawat membuat telinganya sakit. Oh, Baekhyun hampir saja lupa kalau ia hanya pergi ke Jepang.

Sekali lagi.

JEPANG.

Bukankah itu sangat dekat? Huh. Baekhyun juga lupa kalau ia punya suami yang memiliki kadar tampan di atas rata-rata namun sayangnya suaminya terlalu konyol atau lebih tepatnya bodoh.

"Baekhyunnie, bukankah bagus jika terbang ke Jepang malam-malam begini?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Bodoh!"

"Wae?" senyuman di wajah Chanyeol surut. "Tidakkah itu romantis?"

"Ugh! Lupakan keromantisan itu Yeol! Aku sangat mengantuk!"

"Geurae... Geurae..." Chanyeol menarik kopernya dengan cepat menyusul Baekhyun. Keduanya menaiki taksi yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Tak memakan waktu lama, taksi itu berhenti di sebuah hotel berbintang lima yang terletak di kawasan Tokyo.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas sambil memandangi hotel pilihannya. Dalam hati ia tengah berteriak membanggakan paket lengkap bulan madu pilihan sang eomma yang sangat fantastic itu.

Mata Chanyeol masih terus berbinar tatkala melihat Baekhyun sudah melangkah dengan cepat bersama kopernya.

"Ya! Tidak sopan sekali kau mendahului suamimu!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara beratnya. Seorang pegawai wanita tampak meliriknya sebal.

Chanyeol menghampiri pegawai wanita itu. Ia berpikir berulang kali sebelum mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pendeknya dalam bahasa Jepang ang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol yang berasal dari Seoul. Apakah namaku sudah terdaftar di sini?"

Kerutan sebal di wajah si pegawai wanita menghilang saat ia tengah berhadapan dengan layar monitor di depan. "Oh, sudah tuan. Selamat datang. Ini kuncimu. Dan bisakah kau tidak berteriak disini? Aku rasa pengunjung lain bisa terganggu.

Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum. "Oh, maafkan aku dan istriku kalau begitu. Dan arigatou atas bantuan Anda."

"Ya, sama-sama Tuan. Dan istrimu?" tanya pegawai itu lagi. Kali ini kerutan di dahinya kembali muncul.

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping dan nyaris melotot ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun-nya menghilang.

"Isshh..." desisnya tanpa sadar. Kemudian menunduk pada si pegawai lalu berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya menuju kamar.

Chanyeol mendengus melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan kamar mereka dengan menyenderkan punggung. "Yeol, cepatlah aku mengantuk."

"Kau harus bersabar baby." Chanyeol menggesek kartunya dengan cepat. Pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Chanyeol terkagum sejenak sebelum Baekhyun berlarian mendorongnya sambil menjerit senang mendapati kaca jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan indah di luar sana.

"Kyaaa! Itu bagus sekali Yeol!"

"Ne, ne, geurom! Sudah jelas pilihanku selalu bagus." Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

Baekhyun tampak berlarian mengitari kamar mereka dengan seulas senyum bahagia. Setelah menjajal kamar mandi beserta showernya, ia tak lupa menjamaah balkon hotelnya. Dengan rambut yang belum sepenuhnya kering, ia berdiam diri memandangi kota bermandikan cahaya dari atas lantai apartement. Sesekali ia tertawa riang dan mengambil selca guna memamerkan suasana malam Tokyo di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dengan wajah malas. Ugh! Sampai kapan istrinya itu akan berfantasi ria di luar sana? Tidak sadarkah ia bahwa Chanyeol sudah sangat ingin melahapnya!

"ByunBaekhyun! Kau tidak punya telinga eoh? Cepatlah kemari!"

Baekhyun melirik sekilas. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan memasuki lantai hotel. Wajahnya langsung memanas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Chanyeol hanya dengan boxer hitam bergambar tengkorak sedang memasang pose sok seksi—menurut Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan pemberian Jongin ini? Sangat keren di tubuhku bukan?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau terlihat seperti seorang petinju."

"Ya! Berhentilah menertawakanku!" Chanyeol menatap tajam wanita yang sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

"Wae? Kau memang terlihat kekanak-kanakan dengan boxer itu Tuan Park."

"Benarkah?" seringai mesum muncul di wajah Chanyeol. "Hmm... Kalau tak salah kau bahkan sering melihat yang lebih dari ini. Dan kau bilang aku sexy. Benar bukan?"

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Pipinya merona merah. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menjilat selai manis yang menempel di pipinya itu. Seperti strawberry—pikirnya.

"Mengapa kau diam?" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga melesak ke dinding. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah tampannya tatkala mendapati raut wajah tak berdaya di bawah sana.

"Jangan berlagak menghindariku padahal kau menginginkanku, Byun," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara menggoda.

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona. "Ani. Dasar mesum!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kita sudah sering melakukannya kan? Tapi karena ini malam pertama kita yang istimewa. Ayo lakukan dengan istimewa juga."

Baekhyun menunduk merasakan sengatan listrik merambati kulitnya. Ah, itu pasti jari-jari lembut Chanyeol yang hinggap di pipinya. Mengapa tangannya saja bisa berefek sedahsyat ini? Padahal hal seperti ini bukan kali pertama untuknya. Bahkan Chanyeol sering menyentuh yang lebih. Atau mungkin karena ini malam pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri? Jadi ini terasa istimewa?

Chanyeol mengecup pipi merona Baekhyun. Hanya kecupan singkat. Tapi menimbulkan jejak hangat yang terasa di pipi wanita bersuami itu. Menit selanjutnya kecupan demi kecupan mulai memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Terakhir Chanyeol berhasil menguasai bibir pinky istrinya yang terasa amat manis di mulut.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan gerakan kasar. Menggigitinya dan menjilati seluruh rongga mulutnya. Juga mengabsen satu per satu gigi putih wanita itu. Baekhyun membalas ciuman suaminya dengan perlahan namun pasti. Sesekali ia menjerit kesakitan saat gigi tajam sang suami tanpa sengaja merobek permukaan bibirnya. Lalu Baekhyun akan membalas dengan menjambak rambut ikal halusnya atau mencakar leher lawannya hingga berdarah.

"Kau selalu manis babe—hmmpp"

"Dan kau selalu mesummhh~ahhh yeollhh."

Tak tahan, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya sambil terus menguasai ciuman mereka. Kemudian dengan tak sabaran menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas ranjang hingga mengelarkan suara berdecit.

"Akhh—punggungku!" ringis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Nikmati saja, baby. Sekarang aku akan menindihmu. Jangan menjerit kalau punggungmu semakin kesakitan."

"Bukan hanya punggungku bodoh! Bahkan seluruh tubuhku besok akan kes—hmmphh... Yeolliiehhh."

"Ssstt... lebih baik kau diam baby!"

Dan singa kelaparan itu kembali membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi. Hingga tak lama kemudian terdengar suara desahan-desahan membahana yang saling bersahutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kriiinggg...

Chanyeol menggeliat sebentar dalam tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan menyadari sinar berkilauan yang menusuk retina matanya dari kejauhan. Untuk sesaat ia mengerang kesakitan karena pegal yang mendera seluruh tulang punggungnya. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit dan dering alarm itu, ia kembali mendekap sosok mungil di pelukannya. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam kini benar-benar terbuka karena tak tahan dengan wangi yang menguar dari rambut brunette milik sosok yang dipeluknya.

"Ugh! Kau membuatku gila!" desis Chanyeol sambil memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit tulangnya sedikit mengganggu. Perkataan Baekhyun memang benar. Bahkan bukan hanya punggungnya saja. Malahan seluruh tubuhnya juga terasa pegal, belum lagi nyeri di lehernya akibat cakaran maut Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan malah sibuk memandangi wajah tidur istrinya yang begitu damai.

"Hei nyonya Park, kau tahu? Kau sangat manis dan cantik saat tidur seperti ini." Chanyeol bergumam lirih sambil merapikan rambut istrinya yang tampak kusut dan berantakan. Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat ketika Chanyeol menyentuh dahinya dengan lembut. "Err... sayangnya kau akan berubah menjadi singa betina ketika bangun," gerutunya kesal.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke arah meja. Sebuah benda kotak panjang nampak berkilauan dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyum sambil menyambar ponsel putih kesayangannya itu. Senyuman jahil nampak menghiasi wajahnya.

Chanyeol segera mengeratkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tertidur. Dengan santai disampirkannya sebelah tangannya guna memeluk sang istri. Kemudian Chanyeol merapikan selimut yang menutupi mereka. Terakhir Chanyeol mengarahkan ponselnya di depan mereka.

Klik—

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat hasil jepretannya yang cukup eksotis. Senyuman jahil masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol meng-upload foto tersebut ke akun instagram miliknya. Tak lupa ia juga menambahkan keterangan di bawah fotonya.

**real_ pcy** #after #first #night #with #my wife #we having fun tonight ^^

Chanyeol masih terkekeh menatap foto eksotis yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Di foto itu tampak dirinya tengah berpose riang dengan jari membentuk V sign. Sementara Baekhyun di sampingnya masih tertidur dengan wajah kelelahan. Namun tetap saja wanita itu terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan. Oh, dan satu lagi! Mereka hanya memakai selimut.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol melirik istrinya dan tersenyum. Dengan gerakan cepat dikecupnya kening sang istri lembut.

"Jaljayo..." gumamnya sebelum melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi karena tak tahan dengan tubuh lengketnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kemar mandi. Rambutnya dan seluruh tubuhnya basah. Ia menyambar kaos dan celana santai untuk berjalan-jalan di sekeliling hotel. Chanyeol mendengus ketika melihat Baekhyun masih tertidursambil memeluk erat guling miliknya.

"Baby, aku keluar sebentar ne..." bisiknya lirih sembari menyambar earphone dan ponsel dari atas meja dengan gerakan pelan, takut Baekhyun akan terbangun.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Chanyeol menarik sebuah note dari balik meja dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas sana. Lalu menempelkan note tersebut di atas dahi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa melihat Baekhyun dengan note yang menutupi dahi lebarnya.

Setelah puas tertawa, barulah Chanyeol benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Di jalan menuju lift Chanyeol kembali dibuat terkekeh dengan beberapa comment yang muncul di fotonya.

**kai_jong88** _Shit! Aku iri padamu hyung! Ah, aku butuh Kyungie, eodiga?_

**DO_kyung**_Aku disini O_O Ugh! Baek! Itu terlalu vulgar!_

**chenchen_**_ lihat saja ketika aku menikah nanti aku juga akan memamerkan fotoku!_

**xiurista90** _hey! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Dasar mesum! _**chenchen_**

**galaxy_fanfan **_having sex is not my style!_

**hztttao **_OMO jie! Kau benar2 sexy!_ ** galaxy_fanfan**_ oh yeah? Aku tidak percaya!_

Chanyeol tertawa puas kali ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi teman-temannya sekarang. Mungkin mereka akan menampilkan wajah tak percaya sekaligus bodoh.

Tring...

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Sambil terus terbahak Chanyeol melangkah keluar dengan santai. Namun tanpa sadar kakinya menubruk sesuatu. Tubuhnya nyaris olrng ke belakang kalau ia tak segera menyambar dinding lift. Kedua bola mata namja itu membulat kaget melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

Baekhyun!

"Se—Sejak kapan kau...?" nada suara Chanyeol terdengar cemas.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Raut wajah yeoja itu menunjukkan sebuah amarah yang siap meledak kapan pun. Dan sepertinya sosok namja tinggi di depannya itulah yang telah memancing seluruh emosinya. Tanpa dijelaskan pun Chanyeol sudah tahu posisinya. Yeoja di depannya itu terus menggeram dengan kedua tangan seakan siap mencabik-cabik.

"Kau!" Baekhyun menggeram. "Apa maksudmu memposting foto kita, hah?!"

"I—Itu... a—aku bisa jelaskan."

"YA! PARK CHANYEOOOOL PABBOOOO!" Baekhyun menjerit. Chanyeol segera mengambil posisi untuk kabur. Baekhyun mengejarnya. Keduanya saling mengejar mengelilingi hotel.

"Kau tidak akan kulepaskan!" untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun berteriak dengan penuh geram kemarahan. Seketika gerakan larinya mengencang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

Gimanaahh? Datar ya? ._.v

Reyn memang nggak jago nulis oneshoot *garuk-garuk pala. Hehe... #deepbow

Yah, semoga ff ini bisa sedikit menghibur kalian semua yang kangen Chanbaek yaa *ceilahhh...Pokoknya Chanbaek akan selalu di hati kita semua para EXOTIC dan CB shipper... yeeee *angkat banner.

Oh iya, ada sedikit pemberitahuan yaa... yang nunggu lanjutan Your Child dimohon bersabar yaa, masih dalam proses. Hehe...maafkan Reyn yang tukang ngaret ini. Doakan semoga cepat selesai ya chap 5-nya, wkwk...

Terus kalo 88 Organization Reyn bingung banget nih, soalnya Reyn belum sempet nerusin wkwkwk... Reyn terlalu banyak ngutang ya? Mian ._.v Reyn akan berusaha. Doakan yaa...

FF ini untuk selingan aja... Sekian gomawo gamsahamnidaaa :D semoga terhibur...

ALWAYS CHANBAEK **3**

Reyn minta review ya, gomawooo :D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW ^^**


End file.
